Untitled(for now)
by BleedingSapphire
Summary: Scientists are still trying to research the answer to why a young schoolgirl idol would murder her entire class and teacher in a private school, despite being mentally and physically healthy. She is also holding her younger sister hostage and threatens to take her life out of jealousy, since she is madly in love with her sister's boyfriend…Ladybug, genderbent Blake, Freezerbun-ish


_Death and Games_

 _Everything was fine. It was just a normal day but then again...it wasn't. Had someone said something offensive? Pulled a bad prank? No one knew, it just happened. She erupted grabbing the nearest boy and began to wail on him, pure insanity burned in her crimson eyes as she gave a horrifying face splitting Cheshire grin punching and punching, blood caking her fists and painting her body, then she grabbed a large pair of scissors stabbing an innocent girl in the back eight, twelve, sixteen times. She leapt onto the teacher's back slamming a punch hard enough to snap it then gripped his head abruptly twisting it to the right so it gave a satisfying_ CRACK. _Six kids were thrown out the fifth floor window plunging to their deaths, a few jock boys grabbed her trying to stop her from hurting anyone else only to meet a tragic fate of being stabbed with loose glass through their skulls. She laughed cruelly as the remaining nine students cowered in the back of the classroom shaking in pure terror. She grabbed a boy that tried protecting his fellow classmates by the neck and squeezed until her nails broke skin then she ripped out his throat laughing at the muscle clenched between her fingers, a young girl lost her sanity and ran screaming only to be yanked back by her hair, head slammed into the floor repeatedly, and even though she was dead her murderer stood smashing her boot down til the skull broke open like a coconut exposing the soft brain within, "Stop it! Stop it now Xiao Long!" there was so much blood her hair looked red, face was dripping with bits of flesh, uniform entirely ruined, and her crazed crimson eyes burning with murderous desire. She picked up a pen and stood in front of the boy whom gained confidence to shout, "N-" whatever he wanted to say was effectively cut off as he was stabbed in his Adam's apple so hard the tip came out the back. She watched him drop like a sack of potatoes and the last few girls and boys that knew him screamed and cried. By the time the class ended the room was a bloody massacre and Xiao Long was long gone...the worst of it was that no one else in the entire school knew. Beacon Academy, a private school for the smartest of kids, was closed until further notice. Parents and families of the victims were devastated and ridden with heartbreaking grief. Everyone wondered who was sick enough to do this._

"Hey Ruby,"

"Hi Yang," she flopped down beside her sister gently stroking her short auburn hair with faded red tips, "Whatcha readin'?" she asked pulling her into her lap nuzzling her neck making the younger girl giggle and squirm, "The Four Maidens,"

"Again?" she nodded, "Hey, wanna go out for dinner?"

"Yeah! Can we get pizza, please?" Yang laughed but nodded nonetheless, "Sure. Grab a helmet and we'll take Bumblebee," _Ruby didn't know._ She watched her quickly do up her black boots with red soles and grab a black helmet with her signature silver rose on the right side. _Ruby will never know._ She took Ruby to Dave N Buster's purchasing token cards and letting Ruby run loose while she walked into the restaurant section and took a seat patiently waiting for a waiter or waitress, "Welcome to Dave N Buster's, what can I get you?" she looked up from the menu and smiled, "Can I just get something to drink? Someone else is with me," she had to admit the boy was cute. He has pale skin and long black hair with the ends dyed a slightly dark lavender, he wore the standard black Dave N Buster's uniform with an apron tied around his waist loaded with silverware, a few pens, and napkins. He wore a beanie on his head and his eyes are a sharp yet gentle amber. His name tag read "Blake", "What can I get you?"

"Hmm...I'll get a Lava Flow and a chocolate milkshake,"

"Excellent choice. Can I see some ID, it's for the Lava Flow,"

"Sure can," she dug it out of her pocket and he nodded in approval, "Okay, your drinks should be done in a few minutes. Enjoy your stay Yang," he walked away allowing her to heavily blush... _He's super cute! Maybe I'll grab his number later..._ she decided to go hunt down Ruby before their drinks hit the table, "Ruby!" the music was loud mixed with overlapping chatter and laughter. Lilac eyes hunted for a familiar red hood her younger sister never left without, a crowd had gathered around the Flappy Bird game cheering and encouraging the player to keep going so she walked over and politely excused herself walking through it to find Ruby and another girl playing with identical high scores of 755 still rising, "Hey Rubes. Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Weiss. Sorry Yang, but I'm gonna need you to shut up while we go for a thousand," she said not taking her eyes off the screen. Yang smirked knowing how to get her sister, "Okay, I guess I'll just drink that tall glass of chocolate milkshake to myself. I ordered it for you but if you're busy…" Ruby let out a horrified gasp and whimpered, "Ruby Rose don't you dare leave! We are in the middle of an intense game and I will not fail to your incompetence!" Weiss growled and Runy whined, "But _unetc_ , you don't understand!"

"I can buy you as many milkshakes as you want once we get to a thousand Ruby!" her eyes lit up in pure childish joy as she lightly bounced on her heels careful not to throw off her groove, "Really?!"

"Yes! Now concentrate!" Yang looked over Weiss knowing she heard the name somewhere before. The girl had shiny platinum hair pulled up in an off center ponytail, she was wearing a white dress under a short white jacket with red on the inside with a snowflake emblem on the back, high white wedge boots clad her feet with red on the inside as well, she had intense crystal blue eyes solely focused on the game before her, her skin is fair and the only thing that threw off her perfection was a pink scar over her left eye that started below her furrowed brow cutting through her eye and stopping half way between the bottom of her eye and cheekbone. "Wait. Weiss? As in Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes you blonde brute! Shut up because if I lose so help me I will shave you bald!" she snapped keeping her blue bird flying between the Mario style pipes, "You still wanna eat Rubes? I just ordered drinks,"

"Yeah, I'll join you once we reach our goal," she replied mashing the button to keep the classic red bird afloat. Yang shook her head muttering, "Kids these days." Sure, Yang herself is still a kid only being eighteen but Ruby was born two years after her. She went back to their table just as Blake came with their drinks, "Hey Blake, you busy?"

"Why?"

"Gotta minute to sit and chat?"

"Date stood you up?" he asked handing her her Lava Flow while setting Ruby's milkshake down. Yang laughed shaking her head, "Nah, my little sis is determined to be the Flappy Bird champion," he decided it wouldn't hurt to sit for just a little while. _Yang seems fun,_ he thought, "So that's what that crowd is,"

"Yeah. Just help yourself to the milkshake," she said sipping her drink from the black straw, "Isn't it for your sister?"

"She won't be done for awhile. It'll go warm and nasty," Blake nodded, "True. Although I don't have much of a sweet tooth," he said taking a slow sip, "I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet ya Blakey," they shook hands, "A proper introduction is fair even though you read my name tag,"

"You read my ID," she shot back with a playful smirk, "You work out? You've got a hell of a handshake,"

"Yeah, but I like to sing more."

"Oh, you some chorus kid?"

"Idol actually. People can't keep their hands off me," Blake chuckled, "Sure. So what school you go to?"

"Beacon Academy,"

"Oh really? I saw on the news they had to shut the school down due to a mass murder in the English room with Professor Port. Someone killed all the kids and Port himself,"

"Oh god, that's terrible. When did it happen?" she asked in shock, "Yesterday actually. Police are investing and everything," he said absently tracing the rim of his glass, "Did you know anyone there?"

"Can't say. If it wasn't my class then no. Not really,"

"C'mon. An idol like you not know anyone?"

"Everyone knows me but that doesn't mean I know everyone," she said hating the accusation towards her fame, "Good point," suddenly loud cheering roared over the music gaining the two's attention. "Sounds like they hit the magic number," Yang grinned and Blake finished the remains of his milkshake, "I better get back to work. It was nice talking to you Yang,"

"You too Blakey," he shook his head and his given nickname while she got up to congratulate Ruby. "Congrats Ruby," she patted her shoulder, "We got so many points Yang! It was awesome!" she affectionately ruffled her sister's hair, "Let's go order food then you can go play okay?"

"Okay. Weiss you promised you'd-"

"I know Ruby," she was so jittery and she didn't even have sugar. "We didn't properly meet. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister," she smiled as they walked towards the restaurant, "Weiss Schnee and...I apologize for threatening you," Yang laughed heartily, "No hard feelings. Ruby and I are hard core gamers too and we're used to biting off our own heads when the gaming gets good,"

"I see," they tool their seats and Ruby picked up a menu, "So how'd you two meet?"

"Weiss was standing by the wall all lonely and by herself so I offered to play a few games with her. She was really cold and yelled at me but I guess it was because I bumped into her spilling her drink all over her but I apologized and promised to make it up to her so she said we would play whatever she wanted and after like three games she kept staring at the Flappy Bird game so I took her over to play and well, then you found us," Ruby spoke faster than Weiss could comprehend but Yang laughed, "That's hilarious,"

"Did you just sit here by yourself? I'm so sorry Yang,"

"No, no. I talked with the waiter,"

"And?" Ruby probed knowing there was something her sister was hiding. A proficient blush peppered her cheeks as she found the menu all the more interesting, "Oh my God, he's super cute isn't he? Isn't he? That's why you're blushing so hard,"

"Am not!" she pounded her fist on the table to emphasis her denial, "Then why's your face so red?"

"It's..it's hot in here," she mumbled tugging on her trademark orange scarf in attempt to hide the redness of her face. "Who is it? Where is he? What's his name?" she asked excitedly, "I'm going to the bathroom!" Yang barked slipping off the chair and quickly dashing to the bathroom. Ruby and Weiss shared a laugh, "Man, she must really like him to deny him,"

"Is she shy?" Ruby burst into laughter clutching her sides shocking Weiss, "I-I, I can't...I can't breathe," when her laughter died down she wiped tears from her eyes catching her breath, "Oh, Yang?! Shy? No, Yang practically wants guys to notice her and even had a few boyfriends but broke up with them when they were only interested in her fame and lifestyle rather than her. Whoever this guy is she must really have feelings for and not want to deal with the heartbreak if he just uses her too," she said with a frown. "Ready to order?" she turned to the voice to see Blake and a light switch clicked in her head, "Yeah just let me go get Yang. Go ahead and order Weiss. Oh! Don't forget my milkshake!" she hurried off to retrieve her older sister. "What'll it be?" Blake had his pad and pen ready to write. When Ruby and Yang returned she ordered the chargrilled Atlantic salmon with a Sprite, Ruby ordered chicken and shrimp Rockefeller with her milkshake, and Yang ordered Black Jack BBQ chicken. "Okay. I'll bring it to you when it's ready," he said closing his pad and heading off to deliver the order, "Oh cool! The game is on!" Yang spotted a basketball game on amongst the many displayed TVs mounted on the walls. "I heard you're a talented idol," Weiss spoke up after a bit, "Yeah!" Yang stood in her seat throwing her fist in the air rooting Miami heat completely oblivious to what Weiss had said...of course several guys had cried out in unison with her, "That's what I'm talkin' about," she sat back down taking a swig of her drink, "Yang," Ruby caught her attention, "Huh? What's up sis?"

"Weiss was trying to talk to you,"

"Oh, my bad. I was into the game. My-my team is on," she chuckled sheepishly, "I see. I said I heard you're a talented idol,"

"It's just a hobby," Weiss spluttered happening to be a talented singer herself, "Ju-just a hobby. Singing is a very well paying career Miss Xiao Long. How can you say that?"

"Well, cause I wanna go to college to be a professional boxer. Singing is fun but I like to fight to. I wanna travel around the world seeking thrill and maybe some adventure," her eyes flickered and double checked the TV, "No!" she slammed her palm on the table seeing the other team eight points ahead, "Pick it up!"

"Aannnd, you lost her," Ruby giggled, "Not happy?" Yang nearly fell out of her seat in surprise, "Bl-Blake don't sneak up on me like that!" he had a tray of piping hot food, their food to be specific. "I didn't sneak. You were just absorbed in the game," he snickered putting their plates down then looked up at Ruby sipping her chocolate milkshake with stars in her eyes. _Well, isn't she adorable…_ "So what's your name?" he asked snapping her out of her own fantasy filled world, "Huh?" Weiss sighed how the two were one in the same, "Your name. What is it?"

"I'm Ruby Rose. What's your name?"

"Blake Belladonna," he shook her hand noticing the big difference between Yang and her hands. Ruby's was really soft and smooth, while Yang's was a bit rough and calloused more than likely from fights. Ruby was just a lot softer than Yang...plus she was like an excitable puppy. _If she were a Faunus I'd bet my job she'd be some adorable dog Faunus._ "Yo waiter! More drinks over here!" a customer jolted him from his thoughts, "Coming! And you are?" it'd be rude if he left without politely asking Weiss's name, "Weiss Schnee. A pleasure Mr. Belladonna," Blake nearly hissed but instead flinched, "I'm only eighteen! You ain't gotta call me mister," he said and she quickly apologized before he left to attend others. "He seems really sweet," Ruby commented before taking a mouthful of her food, "He does," Weiss agreed them turned to Yang once again rising to her feet along with assorted men cheering and punching the air, "She's hopeless,"

"No, Yang's kinda tomboyish. She loves sports and really gets into them when her favorite team is playing," Ruby casually defended her sister sipping her milkshake, "Ooh! You should come over after! It'll be fun! You can hang out with us and…" she leaned in close to whisper, "Maybe you can hear Yang sing," she pulled back with a bright smile on her face, "Wouldn't it be fun?" Weiss would love to be Ruby's friend but…"I don't know if our parents will approve," _If my parents will approve_ , she thought bitterly. "You can ask!" she threw her hands in the air for emphasis, "Well what about your parents?" Weiss diverted the attention to Ruby, "Our dad is working an all nighter," she took another bite and Weiss sipped her Sprite, "What about your mom?" Ruby's face turned grim, "She uh, sh-she passed away when we were young,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ruby. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. You were just curious," she offered a sad smile to Weiss. "Can she stay the night Yang?!" Ruby shouted to be heard over the music and many games broadcasting in the area, "Huh? Why not? You wanna hang with us Weissy?"

"First, don't call me that and second I'll have to ask my parents first," Yang put her hand to her heart in mock hurt, "Aw, how _Weiss_ cold of you. I'm hurt," Weiss rolled her eyes, "I'm going to call in a quieter place where brainless oafs don't shout at a television," she said and Yang pretended to flinch, "Don't be so Weissy, I fear I'll freeze from your insults," she cackled hugging her stomach at her puns while Ruby just plain ignored her enjoying her food.


End file.
